Carlos McKinney
Carlos McKinney (born January 10, 1973) is a Grammy–nominated American record producer and jazz pianist. file:videography.png file:biography.png McKinney was born into an eminent Detroit jazz family; he is a nephew to pianist Harold McKinney, bassist Ray McKinney, trombonist Bernard McKinney (Kiane Zawadi), and drummers Earl McKinney and Walter Harris. He is a cousin to drummer Ali Jackson and trumpeter Khalil Jackson. His mother, Carolyn McKinney, is a singer, and sister Shani McKinney is a pianist. His younger sister Thema "Tayma Loren" McKinney is an aspiring solo vocalist. Carlos began studying piano at age four with uncle Harold; his first professional appearances were with the R&B group Identity Band when he was 12. He studied classical music at the Center for Creative Studies from 1983 to 1991. He also studied harp under Patricia Terry-Ross, of the Detroit Symphony Orchestra. After studying with Harold and Ray McKinney and Marcus Belgrave, he played with the Legacy Quintet (1989–93) and then attended The New School in New York City (1991–95). He played with Winard Harper (1992–93), Antonio Hart (1992–95), Buster Williams (1993), Wallace Roney (1994–96), Sonny Rollins, Elvin Jones, Steve Turre, Branford Marsalis, Wynton Marsalis, Roy Hargrove, Kenny Garrett and Charnett Moffett. He has played jazz festivals in Europe (from 1992), Senegal (1994), Iceland (1995), and Turkey (1997). His first disc as a bandleader was 2000's Up-Front, on Sirocco Jazz. McKinney has also worked as an arranger and producer. He was assistant composer to James Mtume for the TV show New York Undercover from 1995.http://www.singersroom.com/interview/artist-v-170.asp He then received a contract from Def Jam, where he worked with musicians such as Neko Case, Keithian, Ciara, Rihanna, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Montell Jordan, Kandace Love, Babyface, and Redman. He has also produced for artists such as The-Dream, J. Holiday, Bobby Valentino, and Jamie Foxx, among others. He produced the hits "Shawty is the Shit" by The-Dream, and "Bed" by J. Holiday in 2007. Discography As sideman with Elvin Jones *''The Truth: Heard Live at the Blue Note'' (Half Note, 1999) with Buster Williams *''Joined At The Hip'' (TCB, 1998) Singles Credits 2007 J. Holiday - Back of My Lac' *01. "Bed" Chris Brown - Exclusive *07. "You" The-Dream - Love Hate *01. "Shawty Is a 10" *03. "Fast Car" *07. "Playin' in her Hair" *08. "Purple Kisses" *10. "Luv Songs" 2008 Rantz - "Different Positions" Unknown - "Red Light" JC - "Breath" O'Keith Stewart - "Ooow Girl" Karina Pasian - First Love *03. "Can't Find the Words" Sean Garrett - Turbo 919 *10. "6 in the Morning" (Featuring Rick Ross) Midwest City - "Show Me Something" Mayrina Chebel - "Tant D'amour A Donner" Usher - Here I Stand "Trading Places" 2009 Ne-Yo - Unreleased *00. "Start A Fire" Bobby Valentino - The Rebirth *03. "Butterfly Tattoo" *05. "Hands on Me" Electrik Red - How to Be a Lady: Volume 1 *06. "9 to 5" *09. "Friend Lover" Jamie Foxx - Intuition *07. "Intuition Interlude" Chrishan *00. "Red Jeans" The-Dream - Love vs. Money *02."Rockin That Shit" *03. "Walkin' on the Moon" (Featuring Kanye West) *04. "My Love" (Featuring Mariah Carey) *05. "Put It Down" *13. "Kelly's 12 Play" Mariah Carey - Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel *04. "Candy Bling" Trey Songz - Ready *03. "I Invented Sex" (Featuring Drake) Mario - D.N.A. *04. "Soundtrack To My Broken Heart" R. Kelly - Untitled *07. "Like I Do" R. Kelly - Unreleased from Untitled *00. "Number #1 Fan" 2010 Jazmine Sullivan - "Don't Make Me Wait" Kelly Rowland - "Geronimo" R. Kelly - "Speakin' My Language" Monica - Still Standing *02. "One In A Lifetime" The-Dream - Love King *01. "Love King" *06. "Yamaha" *07. "Nikki Part 2" *08. "Abyss" *10. "Turnt Out" *13. "Veteran" *14. "Priceless" *18. "Love King (Remix)" (Featuring Ludacris) The-Dream - Unreleased from Love King *00. "Veteran (Remix)" (Featuring R. Kelly) Fantasia Barrino - Back To Me *04. "Who's Been Lovin' You" 2011 Beyoncé - "Schoolin' Life" 2012 Melanie Fiona - The MF Life *07. "Change the Record" (Featuring B.o.B) Rihanna - Unapologetic *10. "Nobody's Business" (Feat. Chris Brown) *11. Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary" 2013 The Dream - IV Play *03. "Equestrian" *11. "Self-Conscious" *12. "Holy Love" References *Leonard Feather and Ira Gitler, The Biographical Encyclopedia of Jazz. Oxford, 1999, p. 453. http://www.champmag.com/2010/08/26/behind-da-boards-los-da-mystro-exclusive-interview-w-champ-mag/ Category:Pianists